You Never Know When You Might Need One
by ReasonBeingThatIDK
Summary: Happy Akuroku Day! My first fanfic! Oneshot. Axel's had a bad day until Roxas calls. Sora is sick so his parents take him to the hospital. What happens when they ask Axel to come over for the night to stay with Roxas? Well... You already know...YAOI


Aeo: Well then folks, this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it! :D I've been practicing by reading other people's fanfics, so it shouldn't be too suckish! This will be from Axel's POV, so don't get confused! By the way, I be referring to myself as Aeo for all the stories I make!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Kingdom Hearts, sadly it is not mine. Otherwise, I promise you, there would be some Akuroku make out sessions in teh game! ;D

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY TO YOU ALLZ! XD

* * *

Ughh… Today was the worst day ever… My mom got caught stealing earrings from JC Penny's and got arrested, I got beat up today by a pink headed punk named Marluxia, and my best friend cancelled our trip to the beach because his brother "wasn't feeling well."

Why couldn't Cloud take care of the little brunet? Can't one thing in my life go right?

Ring! Ring!

I pushed myself up on a sitting position on my bed before grabbing my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Axel!", Roxas' cheery voice echoed from the Samsung.

"Oh, hey, Roxy!", I grinned. Well. There's one good thing in my life.

"I was wondering if you could come over since I obviously can't."

"Sure!", since my mom wasn't at our house, I didn't need to ask her if I could go over. Pshh. Stupid cops. "I'll be there in 20 minutes.", We only lived a couple of blocks away from each other, so we often visited the other.

"Yay! Kay' then! Bye!", my phone beeped as Roxas hung up.

Getting up from my bed, I hurried to pack my things: A toothbrush, a pair of clothes, and a camera. Hey, you never know when you might need one. I stuffed my things into my red Nike duffel bag as quickly as I could. I ran out the front door when I remembered I had to lock the door since my mom wasn't home. Running back into the house, I grabbed the key before I went back out, carrying the duffel bag all the while, to lock the door. Finally I began to run to Roxas' house. When I finally got to his house I knocked on his door, panting for air. A few seconds later Roxas opened the door with a grin.

"Wow, that was quick." Roxas giggled, probably by the way I was clinging to his doorframe for dear life and gasping like a dieing cow.

"Hey…_gasp_…there.", I chuckled nervously.

"Come on in.", Roxas moved to the side and extended his arm to motion for me to come inside.

"Well, don't mind if I do.", I straightened my back before taking on a formal posture, with my head held up high, nose in the air, and my eyes closed. I marched into the house until I tripped on something unreasonably hard. "Ow!", I yelped and brought my foot in the air to cradle it in my hands. Roxas burst out laughing and fell on the floor, holding his sides, while I glared at him. How _dare_ he laugh at me while I'm in pain. I let go of my injured foot and planted it on his stomach. His hands flew in the air unconsciously with an "oof!". I laughed at his shocked face. I was taken off guard when Roxas grabbed my foot and threw me on the floor. And so started the wrestling match. We rolled on the floor, occasionally stopping to smack each other, for about a minute. Roxas threw his hands in the air, about to hit me, when I grinned and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the floor.

"Ha!" I lowered my face so that we were eye to eye. Smirking at him, I whispered "I win."

Roxas blushed at the close contact. I grinned and licked his face.

"Ewww, Axel! Knock it off!" Roxas yelled, turning his face to the side. I laughed and stood up to offer him a hand. Roxas took it and I carefully pulled him up. "So, how sick is Sora?" I asked.

"I don't know…", he looked sadly at the floor. "He couldn't even go to school today… So mom and dad took him to the hospital…" Roxas looked up at me with a smile. But his sadness was evident in his oceanic eyes. "That's why my parents let you sleep over. They said they didn't want me to stay at here alone… I hope he's going to be okay…" Roxas looked so sad that I had to say something.

"Of course he is. Sora's got a strong heart." I whispered to him as I gently rubbed his shoulder. It wasn't right for Roxas to be sad. He looked like an helpless angel with a broken heart. "Let's just go to bed." I took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He had a twin sized bed with a roll out bed underneath for when I came over. I made him sit on his bed, but Roxas looked like he was about to cry. "Come on Roxas. That sad face really doesn't suit you." Roxas just looked at me, his eyes were a little more moist than usual. I would have done anything to take his sadness away. So I kissed him. I always had a crush on him, but I hid it well. Until now that is. He was tense at first but he soon relaxed into the kiss. I experimented by licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance, which he obliged to me with a moan. I was doing a little victory dance in my head while I explored Roxas' wet cavern with my tongue. The kiss was getting more passionate, and soon we were both laying on his bed, arms and legs tangled together in the moonlight glow comings from Roxas' window. I was on top of course. When we broke apart, we were panting and my right hand snaked under Roxas' shirt, to it's own accord, and pinched Roxas' left nipple.

"Ahh! Axel!" Roxas moaned loudly.

"Shhh." I purred in his ear and he shivered. "You'll wake up the neighbors. Now we won't be needing these now will we?", I said before pulling off both of our shirts. I took in Roxas' naked torso and in the moonlight, it only made him look more gorgeous. Like a dark angel with silvery blonde hair and night sky eyes. He was pure and new with not a single bruise on his pale body, which he was now trying to cover up by crossing his arms over his chest, a blush coloring his pale face a light pink. "It's okay Roxy. You're beautiful." I whispered, cupping his cheek. He blushed harder.

"Axel… This is my first time…", Roxas mumbled.

"I know" I chuckled "This is my first time too." When Roxas looked surprised I added, "And I'm glad." I reached down to take his right nipple in my mouth and sucked. Roxas threw his head back with a moan and his fingers tangled themselves in my fiery hair.

"Axel…" Roxas panted.

I reached down to undo my own pants. It was getting a little too tight in there for my comfort… Straddling Roxas so I was on my knees, I pushed my jeans down until they were down as far as they would go, then I lifted each leg to pull them off the rest of the way, amazingly without breaking contact. Letting go of Roxas' abused nipple, I began to unbutton his jeans while now sucking on his neck.

"Mmm… Nghh Ahhh!" Roxas panted.

Just after I managed to get Roxas' pants off, he attacked my neck.

"Roxas…" I groaned. Roxas suckled on me for a bit longer before letting go with a smile.

"Now you're mine!" He said pointing to the mark he left on me.

"And you're mine too" I said before licking my mark on his neck. Roxas moaned and pulled me closer by my neck. "Mmm… Axel…" He panted.

I stopped my actions before looking at him in the eyes. "Are you ready?" When he nodded I pulled his boxers off slowly and he pulled mine off. I gazed at Roxas' manhood and he blushed. "Sorry for staring Roxy, but you are really beautiful in every way." I said with a soft smile. He smiled at me too "You too."

I kissed him with all the love in my heart. Roxas gently wrapped his arms around my neck. The kiss was short but sweet. When we broke apart I asked "Do you have any lube?"

"Lube?" Roxas asked and cutely tilted his head to the side.

"Never mind." I chuckled softly. "Suck these" I ordered as I gently pressed three fingers against Roxas' lips. He gave me a confused look but complied. After I figured they were wet enough, I pulled them out and gently rested one against Roxas' hole, and he shivered

"Now I'm not gonna lie to you Roxy, this will hurt a bit, but it will fell better." I told him with a look of seriousness. He nodded and I pushed in the first finger. Roxas cringed at the new intrusion and whimpered. "Shhh…" I shushed him. "Try to relax." Roxas' shoulders lowered a little. I then put in the second finger and began pumping in and out of him. Roxas whimpered again so I kissed him lovingly. Roxas gave a soft whine of pain. As I entered the third finger, Roxas pulled away to let out a scream of pain. I didn't know what to do, then I remembered every man's weak spot. With my other hand I pumped his member along with the rhythm of my hand that was pumping into him. Roxas gasped before he let out a long moan. When I hit that special spot, Roxas screamed in pleasure. Grinning to myself, I took out my fingers, which made Roxas give out a disappointed whine{How Kawaii ^0^}. I positioned myself at his entrance. "You ready?" I asked. Roxas smiled softly at me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled at him before I slowly entered him. Roxas winced a little so I gently rubbed the side of his face with the hand that wasn't supporting me. I waited patiently for Roxas' signal to move. After a few seconds, Roxas thrust his hips with a moan, to urge me on. I began thrusting at a slow pace when I hit his sweet spot. Roxas moaned arching his back in pleasure. "Mmm…! Faster Axel!" I happily obliged, thrusting faster into the moaning Roxas. I groaned and threw my head back. Roxas was so _tight_. I gradually increased in speed of my thrusting. After a while Roxas was panting and moaning something that sounded like 'I'm about to come!' . So Axel grabbed Roxas' manhood and began pumping it. Roxas screamed. Experiencing the ultimate pleasure is a bit overwhelming. Roxas came all over my hand and our stomach's. I groaned when Roxas clamped down onto my manhood and I came, filling Roxas with my seed. Both of us were panting heavily after the huge orgasms we just had.

"Mmm… That was amazing Axel…" Roxas mumbled sleepily with a yawn as he cuddled up to me. "Mmhm…" Is my sleepy response. And with that we fell asleep.

MEANWHILE: SORA POV

Well, Sora's parents finally found out he was faking the whole sickness thing. The doctor had said it was amazing how Sora could fake the symptoms so well. But his parents were not amused at all. The kept giving him the "We were worried sick about you!" and "How can you make us all worry about you!" lectures. They were on the way home with a very steamed Cloud and upset Aerith and a very bored Sora. He had to admit though, that was a new record for how long he could hold up faking sickness. When they arrived at the house, Cloud and Aerith went to their master bedroom as Sora was heading to his own room… A room he would be in for years as his punishment… Sora grunted in annoyance. When Sora saw his brother's door cracked open a little, he couldn't help it when his curiosity got to him. Was Roxas asleep? Or was he awake worrying about him? Sora kinda felt guilty for worrying his brother. Roxas was the most loving and caring brother anyone could have. Roxas didn't need to have to worry about an annoying brother like Sora. Roxas was sweet and innocent and kind and… WHO IS THAT NEXT TO HIM IN HIS BED! Sora sneaked in on his tip toes and looked over Roxas to see a sleeping Axel without a shirt… HOLY SHIT! Then Sora saw something in the corner of his eye. Something shiny was in Axel's duffel bag… Well Sora being the curious idiot everyone loves, he goes to look at it. Sora picked up the shiny round-cornered cube. Finding a button, he pressed it. Oooh a camera… Sora thought. Then a evil smirk grew on Sora's face. With a chuckle, Sora took a picture of his brother cuddling with Axel. Sora chuckled evilly. "That one's a keeper…" Sora said before he went to go download it onto the family computer as the main background. Nope. He didn't deserve such a lovely brother.

:)

* * *

Lol! Bad Sora! Phew… That took a lot longer than I thought it would… Heehee. Sora's gonna go back to the hospital soon… For about a couple of weeks…

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please comment! Flames are okay as long as they tell me how I can improve… KK Bye! :D

*~*~*~*IcyBlueMist303*~*~*~*


End file.
